The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus in which waste toner removed from an intermediate transfer belt is guided to a waste toner container.
A color image forming apparatus includes a plurality of photoconductor drums, and a plurality of cleaning devices respectively provided for the photoconductor drums. In addition, the color image forming apparatus includes an intermediate transfer belt for carrying toner images of a plurality of colors transferred from the photoconductor drums. The toner images on the intermediate transfer belt are transferred to a sheet member by a transfer device. During this process, toner that has not been transferred to the sheet member may remain on the surface of the intermediate transfer belt. For this reason, the color image forming apparatus includes a cleaning device for removing the toner that has remained on the intermediate transfer belt. The color image forming apparatus includes a waste toner container for storing the waste toner discharged from the cleaning device. Conventionally, a toner conveyance path is formed in a section from the cleaning device to the waste toner container, and the waste toner removed by the cleaning device passes through the toner conveyance path and is guided to the waste toner container.